


Team Free Will and the Devil have a picnic

by TheTeapotOfFandoms666



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Other, Picnic, non-evil lucifer AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 07:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7881577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTeapotOfFandoms666/pseuds/TheTeapotOfFandoms666
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a slight AU where Cas,Dean,Sam, and Lucifer end up living together in the bunker. Lucifer had decided not to try and end the world again, there for he was now on lock down. After a while, Sam decides that they all need fresh air and the four of them go for a picnic to just have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Free Will and the Devil have a picnic

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic request: Autumnhellfire  
> Dude Dude Dude please write about Sam, Dean, Castiel, and Luci all going on a picnic. Just random af hey guys let’s go on a picnic type deal. Please.

Lucifer sighed, leaning back in the chair. He then grabbed another scrap of paper, crumpled it up and threw it at Dean’s head, again. Dean slammed his book down, marching over to Lucifer and grabbed him up and out of his chair by his shirt.

“ I swear to your father, I will make your death slow and painful!”

“ Dean! Stop, You can’t kill him. If anything just let me handle my brother.”

Cas looked up from his book and Dean tossed Lucifer back into his chair, making the wooden furniture creak. 

“ Ohh~, Looks like the squirrel has a bit of a short temper. Besides, I’m bored!”

Lucifer said as he dragged out his words along with rolling his head back. Cas sighed then looked over to see Sam giving Dean another beer as he just came back from the kitchen. Sam ran a hand through his silky, brown hair as he glanced around at the devil, his brother and an angel. He then got an idea and hoped that everyone would go along with it. 

“ Ok, get this.”

The three men turned and looked at Sam, he then cleared his throat and smiled softly.

“ I know things have been a little rough since Lucifer decided to try and not end the world, again. Along with decided to stay here in the bunker. I think that we should all get some fresh air and go for a picnic..What do you all think of that?”

The three of him stared at him then Cas smiled Lucifer started to chuckle.

“ Really? What are we, five? Besides, You three have me on damn lock down here.”

“ I know, but this would maybe do you some good, Lucifer. “

Lucifer grumbled and Dean gave his brother then shrugged, getting up and slid on his leather jacket. 

“ Know what? Why the hell not? Sam, you want to start making some stuff to take with us?”

Sam smiled then nodded as Lucifer rolled his eyes and Cas looked at his brother.

“ Sam is right you know. I think some fresh air can do you good, but if you try anything I will kill you, if you try to harm the Winchesters or anyone I will-“

“ I know, kill me, how sweet of you.”

Lucifer said as he batted his lashes and faked a smile then rolled his eyes once again. Sam and Dean walked into the kitchen and started to make food for the two of them since the two other creatures in the library didn’t seem to enjoy food for it was as if someone had just sprayed chemicals in their mouths. After a half hour, they where leaving the bunker and rode off in the, ever so famous, black impala. Once they found a spot, Dean parked the car, grabbed the basket and got out as Sam grabbed a bit blanket. They all sat down in a circle as the brothers pulled out the food and started to eat. Sam made a fresh salad with berries and Dean made a burger and of course brought half a pie with him. 

“So this is what you humans do for fun?”

Lucifer raised his brow as he looked at the Winchesters. They nodded and Dean smiled. 

“ A lot more fun then being in the Cage, huh?”

Lucifer gave him a glare then sighed and he nodded and leaned back, looking up at the sunlight that was peaking through the shade of the tree they where under. 

“You have no idea. You know, maybe not killing everyone and trying to make the end of the world happen was a good idea. I would sure miss- I mean, it would not be as fun to have humans around to mess with.”

Lucifer cleared his throat as the other three stared at him in shock.

“ Lucifer, were you going to say something nice for once about humans?”

“Shut up Dean or else.”

“ Or else what?”

“ I didn’t know you used pie as a face mask.”

“ Lucifer what the hell are you-“

Lucifer snapped his fingers as the pie Dean set aside, ended up smacking his straight in the face. Sam couldn’t help but laugh; Cas then joined the giggle fest. Making Dean look at all three of them, flipping them all off.

“ Oh, ha-ha! Screw you all, you can walk home! 

Dean wiped his face as Cas cleared his throat and dean looked at him.

“ Um, Dean you got a little something right-“

Cas leaned over, scooped up some of the remaining pie and shoved it on Dean’s cheek.

“ There. “

Dean slowly turned his head and looked at the angel, Cas gulped when dean didn’t laugh and Sam looked at him worried when after a minute Dean was staying still. Dean smirked then tackled Cas to the ground and rubbed his pie covered cheek onto Cas’s. 

“ You little devil! Oh- wait.”

Dean paused then couldn’t help but laugh as Lucifer gave him a look. Sam then started to giggle again. Team free will then just started having a laugh attack when Lucifer stood up and started walking away. The Three of them stood up and started walking after him, Cas shouting at his brother to come back, Lucifer then turned around and started to take off his shirt and he headed towards the lake.

“Last one in has to tell Crowley that his best suits are now soaked and ruined.”

They three of them gave him a strange look at Lucifer snapped his fingers again and they saw that suits started to raining from the air and into the deep end of the lake. The three looked at each other then started stripping down to their underwear as fast as they could while running towards the lake.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what they help type of fic this would be but it was so fun to write! I know it's short but I thought it was cute. :) I hope you enjoy it! Thank you for your idea!


End file.
